our childhood memory
by AquaRing
Summary: pergi ke tempat yang menyimpan kenangan tersendiri itu asik ya. summary gagal total! judul? norak! isinya? lebih ancur lagi! makanya minta kritik... ya?


**Title:** Our Childhood Memory

**Fandom:** MFB setting setelah turnamen dunia (ngasal)

**Warning:** First of all, SUPER OOC *maybe*, Typo as always, second of all, agak berasa pedo (hayoh!), Genre gak jelas (beneran deh), garing, abal, NEED HELP! etc..etc…

**Pairing:** FULL KyouGin! Mind? :v

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira enam tahun, bersurai hijau rumput padang savanna , bermata biru aquamarine yang menghanyutkan dengan tampang acak-acakan menggendong seekor kucing hutan berwarna orange kecokelatan sambil menatap ingin tau ke arah anak lain yang bersembunyi dibelakang kaki ayahnya malu-malu.

"Kyouya, cepat ganti baju sana!" Suara Mr. Tategami* memerintahkan anaknya yang bernama Kyouya untuk segera berganti pakaian karena ada tamu istimewa.

Laki-laki tinggi besar bersurai api tersenyum kearahnya. Senyumya hangat seperti… well, ayah.

"Hei, Kyouya! Paman juga punya anak seumuran denganmu lho! Nah, ayo keluar. Jangan malu-malu begitu! Tidak biasanya kau jadi pemalu begini!" laki-laki itu mendorong anak di belakangnya yang juga bersurai api, namun lebih cerah, melihat takut-takut kearahnya.

Kyouya mendelik kearah anak itu, lalu sibuk dengan kucing di tangannya yang mencakar-cakar dengan seru.

"Kyouya! Nggak sopan sama tamu!" Kyouya ini, Kyouya itu! Agh! Suntuk!

Death glare Kyouya makin menggila. Dengan tampang cemberut-kesal ala anak enam tahun, Kyouya terus memandangi anak itu dengan garang. Setelah cukup yakin kalau Kyouya itu cukup 'jinak', anak bersurai api itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai mengulurkan tangan. Saat itu juga, Kyouya menyadari sesuatu…

Anak itu imut…

Matanya berwarna orange cerah dan besar, seperti chibi-chibi (bukan cherry belle. Btw, darimana mereka dapet 'bi'?:v) yang sering Kyouya lihat di TV. Senyumnya, walau lebih terlihat ketakutan dari pada senang, seperti artis idola yang sering muncul di infotainment tontonan ibunya. Tinggi badannya yang bisa dibilang dibawah rata-rata menambah kesan imut. Oh, apa Kyouya sudah menyebutkan bajunya? Cuma satu kata, IMUT!

Saat bocah imut itu hendak menyebutkan namaya…

DOKK! DOKK! DOK!

Pintu kamar Kyouya di gedor habis-habisan dari luar.

"HOOOIII! KYOUYA! UDAH SIANG NEH! AYO LATIHAN! KYOUYA, BANGUUUNN!" suara cempreng yang dapat langsung diidentifikasi milik Ginga Hagane itu beresonansi(?) di sekeliling dinding kamar Kyouya. Meredam bunyi alaram yang ada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kyouya hanya mengubah posisi tidur dan menutupi telinganya dalam rangka mengurangi risiko kebudegan.

JEBLAK! Pintu kamar Kyouya dibuka setengah paksa dan munculah seorang cowok yang terlihat hiperaktif dan cerah ceria.

"banguuunn! Ngghhh!" Ginga dengan full force menarik-narik selimut yang dipakai kyouya untuk menutupi seluruh badannya dari kaki ke kepala.

"OGAH! Ini hari libur Ginga, LIBUR! Bahkan blader sepertiMU pun butuh libur!" seru Kyouya dari dalam selimutnya.

Dengan pantang menyerah, Ginga terus menarik-narik selimut tak berdosa itu layaknya sedang bermain tarik tambang di acara 17 agustusan "Kalau nggak mau latihan, kita main aja! Kemana kek gitu! Ayolah Kyouya, banguuunn!"

Karena tau mahluk satu ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Kyouya mengalah dan mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. "kalau mau aku nagun, berhenti menarik-narik selimutku. Nanti robek!"

Setelah yakin benar Kyouya tidak akan kembali tidur, Ginga menghentikan acara tarik-tambang-selimutnya. Perlahan-lahan kyouya keluar dari balik selimut, menampakkan sosok cowok berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut Hijau padang savanna, mata biru Aquamarine dan jejak iler di sana sini, dan…

"WHAT THE…? Kyouya, apa-apaan penampilanmu itu!" Ginga teriak-teriak histeris melihat sosok teman baiknya itu.

"Berisik ah! Ini kan musim panas!" Jawab Kyouya santai.

"Iya tapi nggak usah tidur sampe TOPLESS juga kali! Ah, cepat mandi sana!" sambil menarik-narik Kyouya dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi, Ginga *sok* menutup matanya.

Setengah sadar dan hampir menabrak prabotan dalam perjalanannya ke kamarmandi, Kyouya menurut saja. "Kenapa emang? Kan sama-sama cowok.."

"Alah, bego amat! Cepetan mandiii!"

Bebelasan menit kemudian, Kyouya kelaur dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek biru sampai ke lutut. Rambut hijau rumput basah yang biasanya anti gravity sekarang tumbang dengan elegannya, tetesan-tetersan airnya menambah kesan 'wow' yang sanggup membuat author dan fangirls lainnya tewas seketika. Dan masih tetap topless (a/n: bagi yang baca, jika anda dapat menemukan gambar macam ini, TAG SAYA!).

Ginga yang sibuk membereskan kasur Kyouya langsung melempar bantal empuk ke arah cowok yang baru keluar dari kamarmandi begitu tau dia masih bertelanjang dada.

"PAKAI BAJU YANG BENER DONG! Memangnya kau nggak punya baju layak pakai apa?" Ginga terus teriak-teriak di apartemen orang, mengabaikan fakta bahwa suaranya cempreng dan baju yang pernah dia lihat kyouya pakai semuanya ROBEK!

Kyouya hanya memasang tampang kesal masih ngantuk, sambil melempar kembali bantal yang tadi sempat menghantam wajah gantengnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Ginga? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut di apartemenku, marah-marah kayak lagi PMS, pakek beres-beres segala lagi! Kalau tetanggaku pada nggak kenal sama kamu, pasti dikirain istriku." Katanya ngasal.

Wajah cowok bersurai api itu pun memerah seketika. "SIAPA YANG SUDI JADI ISTRI ORANG SERAMPANGAN KAYAK KAMU, HAH? MAKAN NIH!" dan beberapa bantal empuk, guling, jam weker(?), boneka singa(?) dan macam-macam barang tak terduga melayang di udara.

Dengan lihai, cowok pemilik Rock Leone itu menghindari barang-barang melayang milikNYA yang dilempar sahabatnya sendiri. "Halah, kalau kangen bilag aja. Mana ada yang tahan sama wajah cakepku. Apalagi kita udah nggak ketemu berbulan-bulan karena turnamen dunia kan." Kyouya narsisnya kumat. Yah, jika dia pernah narsis sih… abaikan fakta itu.

"IDIH AMIT-AMIT!" Ginga masih terus melempar apa saja yang ada di jangkauan tangannya.

Kyouya menghela nafas panjang. "Udah woy! Katanya ngajak main. Keluar dulu sana. Mau ganti baju nih! Tapi kalo mau liat gue stripping juga gak papa sih.."

Sambil pouting dengan imutnya, Ginga keluar kamar Kyouya dengan perasaan kecewa nggak bisa liat Kyouya stripping. Tapi bo'ong :p

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Seorang cowok bersurai hijau rumput padang savanna—oke, skip bagian ini. Kyouya muncul dengan cargo pants sewarna tanah, kaos hitam polos yang ajaibnya nggak ada bekas robekan sama sekali dan nggak kekecilan tapi lumayan ngepres dan jaket hijau rumput yang warnanya satu tingkat dibawah warna rambutnya.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyouya Tategami, hah?" todong Ginga main-main dengan pisau buah beneran.

"Woi, mau bunuh gue beneran lu ya? Emang nggak boleh pakek baju bagus sekali-sekali buat nge-date?" kata Kyouya main-main.

Ginga segera menjauhkan pisau buah dari leher teamnnya. Takut kali aja ada setan jahil lewat. "Ya nggak juga sih. Biasanya kan bajumu ancur lah, kekecilan lah. Lagian siapa bilang kita mau nge-date?" cowok 15 tahun itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Lagi-lagi Kyouya Tategami menghela nafas. "Nah terus kita mau kemana?"

"Nggak tau… hehe"

GUBRAK!

"Yang bener aja! Agh! Cepet pikirin! Gue balik tidur lagi nih!" Kyouya berteriak-teriak sangar.

"Jangan dong! Err.." Sekarang Ginga sibuk mengetuk-etuk dagunya. "Ah! Aku tau! AYO JALAN!" denga semangat full, Ginga menarik Kyouya kearah pintu keluar.

"Eitt, tunggu!" Kyouya dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba tetap ditempatnya. "Kalo mau main, copot dulu sarung tangan dan syalmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini musim PANAS! Nggak ada gunanya pakek syal. Kita kan mau main, nggak mau maling, jadi nggak ada gunanya pakek sarung tangan!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Ginga kecil melepaskan syal dan sarung tangannya sambil sedikit menggerutu karena Kyouya boleh pakek jaket di hari yang panas.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam JALAN KAKI menuju lokasi yang diinginkan Ginga (sangking semangatnya, dia lupa kalu tempat itu bida dijangkau degan naik kereta), akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah danau kecil.

Tempat itu agak terpelosok. Sekelilingnya berupa hutan pohon sakura yang sekarang sedang berwarna hijau. Tepatnya, ini sebuah lokasi piknik yang cukup menyenangkan dengan danau yang ditengahnya ada pulau kecil. Di pulau itu tumbuh sebatang pohon rindang dan ada sebuah gubuk kecil yang tiangnya ditumbuhi tanaman merambat. Tempat ini sedikit…familiar?

Ginga mengangkat dan merantangkan tangannya tinggi sambil berteriak lepas. "WAAAHH!" Ekspresinya jadi kelewat lembut. "Sudah lama sekali ya…"

Tiba-tiba Kyouya teringat mimpinya tadi pagi. "…Ginga…?"

-Flashback-

Sosok kecil bersurai api dengan serunya berlari-lari menarik seorang anak lain yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, dengan rambut hijau rumput anti gravity dengan tampang terganggu.

"Kyouya, cepat! Aku mau manjat pohon yang itu tuuuhh!" seru anak bersurai api dengan riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebatang pohon sakura besar yang sedang berbunga di tengah sebuah danau.

Anak yang dipanggil Kyouya itu merelakan dirinya di seret bocah yang lebih kecil sampai ke tangah danau. "Boleh liat, tapi jangan manjat!"

Anak bersurai api langsung pouting dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa nggak boleh? Pokoknya aku mau manjaaattt!" Seru anak itu girang, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan temannya. Dia terus berlari dan segera memanjat pohon itu secepat mungkin.

"HOI! Ginga, turun! Nanti ja—WHOA!" Kyouya terjungkal saat anak yang dipanggil Ginga itu benar-benar terjatuh dari pohon sakura dan mendarat tepat diatas dirinya.

Ginga malah tertawa-tawa senang. "haha.. ayo manjat lagiii!"

Kyouya dengan marah menjitak kepala bocah kecil itu dan berteriak kearahnya. "KAU BODOH! Coba kalau tadi kamu nggak jatuh di atasku, bisa luka semua!"

Yah, manaya juga anak-anak, kalo dimarahin, pastinya nangis. "…hiks… m-maaf…"

'…imuuutt! Agh! Gimana nih? Nangis gini. Ah, biarin dulu deh. Ntar kalo nggak nangis lagi imutnya berkurang. Eh, anak orang ini!' Kyouya bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sementara posisi Ginga sendiri masih duduk diatasnya.

"E-eh, jangan nangis…"

"T-tapi…Ky-Kyou… Hueee!" Ginga nangisnya tambah kenceng. Kyouya gelagapan.

Karena sibuk memikirkan rencana kedepan(?) Kyouya tidak sadar jika langit yang tadinya cerah ceria berubah gelap dan kelam sampai tetes-tetes air hujan mulai mendarat di bumi. "Ah, Hujan! Ginga, ayo pindah."

Kedua bocah itu kemudian pindah spot(?) ke gubuk kecil yang ada di situ. Sementara hujan makin menggila dengan suara-suara Guntur dan beberapa kali sambaran kilat.

"…K-Kyouya…" mahluk kecil bersurai api mencengkram erat jaket hijau yang dipakai Kyouya.

"takut? Sini, pegang tanganku. Nggak papa…" Kyouya menenangkan temannya, berusaha bersikap sedewasa mungkin, padahal aslinya dia juga takut.

Kyouya lalu melepas jaket hijaunya dan memakaikannya pada Ginga yang terlihat kedinginan dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Saat itu juga, Kyouya sadar kalau di hidung Ginga ada luka sobek kecil, sedikit berdarah.

"Ah, kau luka. Sini…" sebaik mungkin, Anak maniak singa itu membersihkan luka di hidung Ginga dengan saputangan.

"Ack!" Ginga meringis kesakitan.

Setelah menempelkan badge-aid (plester aka handsaplast) di luka sang korban, Kyouya menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Nah, sudah lebih baik!"

"Uh…"

"Apa?"

"Kata ibu, kalau luka itu dicium… biar cepat sembuh." Dengan polosnya Ginga mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Kyouya diam sebentar… berfikir, menimbang-nimbang. "…oke lah. Nyium luka juga nggak bikin mati kok."

Kemudian Kyouya maju sedikit dan menempelkan bibirnya dimana plester luka itu ditempatkan.

-End of Flashback *saya serasa pedo nulis ini =_="*-

"Hahaha… rasanya awkward kalo diingat-ingat." Ginga tertawa lepas melihat langit cerah musim panas hari itu. Sementara Kyouya masih melamun entah kemana.

"yah, kau yang dulu dan sekarang beda jauh sih. Nggak imut lagi deh." Timpal Kyouya disela-sela lamunannya.

"E-eh? Masa dulu aku imut? Nggak lah! Dari dulu kan aku cakep! Hahaa."

"hei, aku punya satu pertanyaan, Ginga."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa dari dulu sampai sekarang plester itu nempel terus di hidungmu sih? Nggak sembuh-sembuh tuh lukanya?"

Ginga terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Eh, yah… itu… err…"

"Atau mungkin, satu ciuman saja masih kurang?" Kyouya menyeringgai kearah cowok yang lebih pendek itu.

Ginga blushing sambil mencoba mencari sejuta alasan. Tapi Kyouya lebih dulu maju dan mencium hidung Ginga, dimana plester luka itu menempel, seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Bagaimana, hmm?" Tanya Kyouya sambil teteap menyeringgai kearah cowok di depannya

Ginga hanya bisa blushing dan bergumam, "Aku nggak keberatan kok kalau akhirnya luka ini nggak sembuh."

.

.

.

**=O.W.A.R.I.!=**

a/n: WHOA! Nulisnya bikin kerasa pedo! Huahahahaa! Semua orang jadi pedo! XD

oya, kesannya sinetron banget gak sih? Hahaha… gomenne~

**Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
